


Sunshine and Flowers (MaxPres) |

by AniFlowers



Series: Opposed AU (Camp Camp) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFlowers/pseuds/AniFlowers
Summary: -this fanfic is based on the Opposed  AU I made together with Duckyhat on Camp Camp Amino-for context: in this AU the personalitys and interests of the original camp camp characters are tossed and turned around to a point where they are as good as possible the opposite of what we know.-posible grama and spelling mistakes





	Sunshine and Flowers (MaxPres) |

**Author's Note:**

> -this fanfic is based on the Opposed AU I made together with Duckyhat on Camp Camp Amino
> 
> -for context: in this AU the personalitys and interests of the original camp camp characters are tossed and turned around to a point where they are as good as possible the opposite of what we know. 
> 
> -posible grama and spelling mistakes

It was a sunny day at camp Campbell. Only a view fluffy and white clouds where to be seen on the clear and blue sky. 

Birds where singing in the trees, crickets where chirping inside the green grass, and the campers where enjoying themselves inside the cool lake.

Well, most campers. 

A little further away, Preston sat in the shadows of a large tree, his back leant against the stem of the tree and a smal collection of paper in his lap. The pencile in his hand was scratching word for word onto the white paper with black ink. 

The brunet boy wasn't much for running and playing around in the lake, he rather preferred to sit here where it was quiet. 

The shadow of the tree protected him from the burning sun and the gentle wind was just enough to make the heat relaxing, but not strong enough to blow away his papers. It was the perfect day to work on a new poem. 

That is, if he where able to actually focus on his writing. 

For the good knows how many times this day, Preston scratched out the line he was just writing as his golden eyes darted upwards to look in the direction of the lake.

He was distracted. He could barely focus on anything he was writing. And all that becouse of one person. 

Prestons eyes catched the boy he was searching for. Someone with black, slightly curly hair, taint skin and eyes of the same color the pacific ocean should have. His yellow shirt made him stick out in the group of campers around the lake. 

The name of this boy was Max, the sunshine of camp Campbell. And the cause of Prestons inability to focus on his poem. 

The boy sighed and forced himselfe to take his eyes away from the energetic boy and to draw his focus back to his papers. 

Preston didn't even know what exactly was distracting him this much the last days. It's not like he saw Max only once a month. No, he saw him every day. 

Saw everyday how the light of the sun got traped in this raven black hair. How it reflected from those beautiful green eyes and how they sparkled out of happiness everyday. 

Everyday, he could hear his laughter which sounded like the most gentle bells traped in the play of an calm spring breeze. Everyday was proof of how it wasn't only the yellow shirt that made this boy shine brighter than the sun itself....

" Hey Preston! Watch'a doing?"

Preston nearly jumped out of fright when a friendly voice pushed him out of his train of thoughts. 

Confused the brunette blinked, not quiet able to process the situation just yet, and looked at the person leaning slightly over him. He hadn't even noticed how far he had been lost in his own thoughts! 

"Hey, earth to Preston!" Amusement sounded within the voice as a taint hand waved in front of the sitting boy.

And just like that, Preston snapped out of his confusion. 

His cheeks turned red in a flash as he noticed how close the indian boy was, and how he had stared at said boy for at least one awkward minute.

"M-max! H-hey! W-what am I doing? O-oh, not much. Just, ehm, w-working on an poem. Like always! You know how I am" the brunette startete stuttering with a nervous smile, trying to fix the awkwardness of this situation, but failing miserably. At least he was failing in his one thoughts, judging from how Max didn't seam to notice any awkwardness and just troped down in the grass next to Preston. 

"Really? What are you writing? Can I take a look?" Curiousity sparkled in the eyes of the ten year old as he smiled while leaning his back against the tree. 

"I...I don't think it's something worth reading yet", Preston replied unsure if he wanted to show Max his terible excuse of an half backed poem. What if the smaler one would laugh at him?!

"Aw, com on, Goodplay. Don't be a downer" snickered the black haired while pooking his fellow camp mate teasingly in the side. Preston nearly grimaced at Max calling him by his last name. It was something he didn't like people doing. But on the other hand...it sounded kinda okay when it came from Max. 

"Okay...but don't say I didn't warn you." He gave in and handed his piece of paper to the boy beside him, who tok it immediately and started reading. 

Nervously, the small poet played with his pencile while watching Max read the scraps of poetry scribbled on the white paper, an unshaken smile on his lips. 

"Wow Preston! That's really good! I like it!" Smiled the smaler one of them after reading it carefully. "But I'm not used to see your paper so beaten up", Max smikered, handing the paper back to his owner. 

Prestons papers where normally really tidy. Clear handwriting on clear paper. Max never saw so many scratched out lines on one of Prestons poems before. 

" I kinda had problems concentrating" was Prestons honest response as he mirrored the smile of his friend and tok back the paper. 

"0h really? Why that?" asked the black haired while tilting his head curiously. 

"I-it's not important. Probably just the sommer heath or something like that" was the quick explanation Preston tried to make up nervously. After all, he couldn't just tell Max that he was the reason for his terrible focus today. 

Oh, if that's all you should be bether soon. Once the sun starts to set, it will for sure be colder." An unshaken smile was still on the indien boys smile as he was completely oblivious of the lie. "Although, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't feel to hot if you weren't always wearing this sweater" the smal teasing tone in Max voice made Prestons cheeks flash a slight red. 

"I-I gues so" the poet stuttered, averting his amber eyes and looking back at his papers.

"By the way, is it okay if I keep you some company? I think I played enough in the lake today for a whole week" Max asked with a grin on his face. 

Preston stared at Max in surprise for a moment, before noticing that he hadn't answered and nodded quickly. 

"S-sure. I wouldn't mind." He added to his nods which earned him another grin and a "sweet" from the smaler one. 

And just like that, the two of them set side by side in comfortable silence. 

After a smal while, Preston even noticed that it was much easier for him to concentrate on his poem once he got used to having the other boy this close by.

Time past, and the sun started to set, covering the sky in a color play of orange. 

By now Preston was lost in his thoughts, carefully writing on his poem. But his train of thoughts was once more interrupted when he felled something soft beeing set on his head and a smal "perfect" was to be heard from his side.

Confused the brunette boy looked up from his papers and tried to carefully feel what was sitting on his head. 

His smal finger tips made contact with small and verry soft petals, and after a view seconds, Preston realized that the thing on his head was a flower crown. 

With wide eyes he turned to Max, who had stud up and was stretching, a smile once again on his face. 

He opened his mouth to ask why there where flowers on his head, but Max cut him off directly with an answer to the unspoken question. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. They have the same color as your eyes" he chuckled. "By the way, now you're even more beautiful than your poems", Max than added with a wink, making the other boy blush immediately.  

Before Preston could say anything, a women's voice rang over the clearing, happily announcing that it was time fir dinner. 

Seems like the Quartermaster finished cooking. Let's go get some food before Gwen get's worried", Max said with a smile, holding out a hand for the sitting boy to take. 

Preston hesitated for a split second before smiling and taking the smaler boys hand, a flush of red still covering his cheeks. 

And just like that, the two boys made there way to the mess hall. One with a crown of yellow flowers on his head, and the other one smiling slightly brighter than normally. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this smal one shot!  
> Feel free to leave your opinion and critics in the comments! ^^  
> I would love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Well, that's all I gues.  
> Hope we'll see each other in my next blog! ^^


End file.
